


I Just Met You (And This Is Crazy)

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: You’re my favourite actor, but there’s no way I’ll ever meet you - holy fucking shit is that you at 3am in the middle of a coffee shop wearing clothes that look like they have never been washed?!  Do you mind if I join you?





	I Just Met You (And This Is Crazy)

What seems to be a running event in Murphy’s life is the fact that given the chance, he always seems to make the wrong choice and always regrets it after. For example, deciding to work at a bar in the roughest part of town and deciding to wear a crop top to work in November. Not having a dress code seemed great until he realized it meant he had to make decisions.

On one hand, wearing a crop top means he gets plenty of tips, but on the other, it’s fucking freezing outside and he’s wearing a goddamn crop top that is made of what has to be the flimsiest material known to man. He’ll reconsider his choice tomorrow night before work and probably still make the wrong choice, but now, all he wants is a hot drink.

His normal choice is the strongest coffee they have, but he’d like to actually sleep tonight so when he slinks into his usual coffee shop, he orders the largest hot chocolate they’ve got. 

The barista is pale with more bags in his eyes than Murphy. He wouldn’t be surprised if the kid was genetically closer to a moth than a person. Still, he’s effective enough when it comes to making the drink as Murphy idly looks through his phone and messes with the beanie he put on to heat up his ears. He tips him generously before he turns to look at the tiny seating area for somewhere to sit which is when he forgets how to breathe.

Blinking, he tries to figure out if he’s hallucinating from sleep-deprivation or if it is actually Bellamy Blake sitting there. _The_ Bellamy Blake. There is no way an Oscar-winning actor, named hottest man of the year in Cosmo, would be sitting in a rundown coffee shop in a shithole like Arkadia. 

Not-Bellamy looks practically dead on his feet and yet still looking fantastic in the baggiest sweater Murphy has ever seen and paint-splattered jeans. Then again, not-Bellamy could probably wear a trash bag and look beautiful.

Murphy is about a second away from just sitting in the furthest table from the guy when he notices Not-Bellamy take out a flask and pour the contents straight into his cup.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not meant to put vodka in your coffee,” he blurts out, immediately cursing his impulsivity. He’s never been able to shut himself up.

Not-Bellamy snorts. “It’s gin, actually.”

“I don’t think that’s any better,” he says, stepping forward with a grin on his face. “But then again, I’d probably get a lot of retweets if I took a picture of Bellamy Blake like this.”

“I’m going to have to ask you politely to not do that so I don’t get fired for revealing classified information,” Not-Bellamy says and holy shit, it’s actually Bellamy Blake.

“The fuck are you filming in Arkadia dressed like a new-age hipster?” he asks, the words shooting out of his mouth before he can even really think about what he’s saying. “Pardon my uh French.”

Bellamy smiles and Murphy’s heart just bungee jumps into his throat. He’s been watching this guy since he was twelve years old and Bellamy first appeared on the Disney Channel. He’s not an obsessive fan in any way, but he has probably seen the guy’s entire filmography.

“That’s classified,” Bellamy says in an almost teasing voice and damn does that do things to Murphy. He looks like he’s about to say something else, but then his eyes go wide and he jumps up to his feet. Before Murphy can blink, his beanie is suddenly on Bellamy’s head and Bell is staring straight at him. “Kiss me!”

“What-” 

He’s not he even gets through the word before Bellamy’s arms on his waist and suddenly they’re kissing. He forgets to breathe for maybe a second before he thinks _fuck it_. If he’s got an opportunity to kiss Bellamy Blake, he might as well take it. And anyway, he knows he’s a good kisser.

Bellamy makes a shocked noise when Murphy bites his lip, his nails digging into Murphy’s waist. He shudders slightly at the shock of pain before he loops his arms around Bellamy’s neck to drag him closer.

They have to pull away eventually, the necessity to breathe overpowering the desire in Murphy’s brain (and cock, if he’s being completely honest).

“Not that that wasn’t nice,” he starts but has to pause to take a deep breath. “But is there any reason you kissed me?”

“We’ve got a break on set so we’re playing citywide hide and seek, I wanted somewhere to hide that I’d be comfortable in even if the giant windows cause some problems, but people are uncomfortable with public displays of affection,” Bellamy explains, sounding disbelieving in himself. “And I also just kind of wanted to kiss you anyway.”

Murphy smiles, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. Maybe this wasn't a bad decision afterall. “Well, in the case, do you want any company?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
